Guns and Roses
by Smash41KMF
Summary: Two of her most favorite things.   Riza relfects on how much has changed, but also remained the same. Story is way better, don't worry!   Royai Oneshot - slightly sad


**Guns and Roses**

BY: Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, but I do own this story and its plot. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>She let out a sigh, stroking the soft, furry head of the ever-so-obedient puppy that happily dozed in her lap by the window. She hadn't the slightest clue why, but their company had been given the entire week off after the military began to rebuild under the watchful eye of Oliver Armstrong.<p>

It had been harsh, the military reconstructing itself from scratch, while trying to reassure the public that everything was going to be alright and that no such event would happen again. Each of their company had been assigned temporary positions aside from their normal duties, due to the lack of trustworthy personnel, but somehow it still seemed like nothing had changed at all. Okay, that was a lie, _a lot_ had changed, but they only seemed to grow closer from it.

However, she had to admit, the Colonel's loss of sight was a difficult adjustment and had required her to be by his side at all times for the past four months. She felt bad for him, he had relied so much on his eyesight in the past, and now that it was gone, she could see that his confidence was dwindling, despite everyone's support; he was gradually caving in on himself.

Riza sighed, stroking the sleeping puppy's head once more, before jostling him awake gently. Tiredly raising his head, Black Hayate gave her a pleading look, but she simply chuckled and picked the pup off her lap. Lifting him into the air, she held him at eye level, and the dog gave her a confused look that she couldn't help but find adorable.

"Come on, Black Hayate, we're going to go for a walk." she said gently, kissing the puppy's furry head, before setting him down on the floor.

Standing up from her seat at the window, Riza stretched, extending her arms up as far as she could until she heard a satisfying 'pop'. Then, after leaning her head to either side, she walk over to the closet to fetch her coat and Black Hayate's leash. Pulling her coat around her, Riza knelt down to the find her dog already sitting happily, his tail wagging excitedly as she clipped the leash onto his collar.

Then, as she carefully pushed herself to her feet, Riza heard a faint knock on the door, and blinked. She looked down at her dog, who was already starting towards the door, leaving her only the opinion to follow.

Once the dog stop, Riza stepped up to the door and opened it a little, just enough for the chain lock to catch, before blinking in surprise.

"Colonel? May I ask what you're doing here?" she asked, undoing the chain and holding the door open a little wider as Black Hayate wiggled his way through her legs and looked up at Roy.

"Sorry for the unexpected visit, Riza. But I... I need to see you." he mumbled, and she raised an eyebrow, not only at her superior's choice of words, but also the words themselves.

"Si-"

"Riza."

"Roy. Is everything all right?" she asked gently, stepping out of the apartment and closing the door behind her, being sure to lock it as well.

"Are you going somewhere?" he asked plainly, and she nodded before answering.

"Yes, on a walk to the park. Would you like to join us?" she asked, before adding, "You're avoiding the question, sir."

"I honestly don't know anymore, Riza." he said lightly as she carefully led him by the arm, and Hayate trotted in front of them. "So much has happened, so much is _still_ changing. I mean, it's only a matter of time before we alchemists disappear after this fiasco... It's getting so much harder to live through this." he muttered, and Riza stayed silent as Hayate led them into the park and over to a nearby bench.

"I don't know what to say to that, Roy. I'm sorry, but I really don't know." she whispered, her hand leaving his arm as she reached down and unclasped the dog's leash.

"You really just let him go and run away?" Roy asked strangely, and Riza smiled, this was his way of coping. Odd, but it seemed to work for him.

"Well, to be honest, I think I trust Black Hayate not to get in trouble off his leash." she said, chuckling slightly as she turned back to the man. "Which isn't something I could say about a certain _alchemist_."

"Oh, come now, Riza. He's just a kid, those things are bound to happen." Rou said with a small smirk. "Besides, so long as Fullmetal does what he's told, the runt can do whatever he pleases."

"I wasn't referring to Edward, Roy." she said with a small smile. Mustang paused, putting a hand to his chin.

"But if there isn't even a leash _big_ enough for the Major... Who could you be referring to then?" he asked her innocently, and she smiled.

"I think you know very well, Roy." she replied with an amused roll of her eyes as she turned her gaze to watch Black Hayate chase energetically after a butterfly.

"I know," he said softly, and Riza blinked, turning back to look at him. Never before had she known the man to give up so quickly, and his attitude was now starting to concern her. "And you're completely right too."

"...Sir...?" she mumbled, waiting as he continued gently.

"Riza, I can't even _begin_ to tell you where I'd be if I hadn't met you. You're like my personal saving grace in this long, sob-story of a life I live." Riza could only remain silent as she watched his face carefully, until she felt a faint sensation of his hand holding hers, a dull warmth that slowly began to flow through her entire body. She smiled softly.

"Well, I doubt that you'd be here, Roy." she said with a soft chuckle, and he gave a strained smile. The sight made her stomach twist, and she opened her mouth to apologize, but the next thing he said almost made her want to cry.

"I would be with Hughes instead..." he whispered, and her heart dropped. She knew where this was going almost immediately. He wasn't just afraid of change, but he was afraid that he was going to lose her. Just like he had his best friend. "Just promise me something, Riza." he asked softly, setting her emotional break-down into effect. "Please. Don't _ever_ leave me, Riza. I've already lost one of you, I can't afford to lose the only other person who matters in my life." Riza coughed, biting her lip as she hung her slightly, begging the tears in her eyes to stop. But alas, they poured from her eyes in small rivulets, while her shoulders began to shake softly and she silently cried.

She hated crying, the feel of salty tears running down her cheeks made her feel weak and helpless. She had only ever cried about three times in her life, and every time, it had some connection to him: the first was when he burned the only information about the secrets to Flame alchemy that was written into her back by her father. The second time was when the Homunculus had told her that Roy had died, she'd lost control, and the tears had refused to stop, until she found herself being shielded by the younger of the Elric brothers. And this would be the third, sitting here beside her superior officer as he poured out his fears of losing her like he had the only other person he had truly trusted to get close to him.

"Shouldn't _I_ be the one crying, Riza?"

"Huh?" Riza looked up to find Roy gazing at her sadly. Embarrassed, she moved to wipe her tears away, but he stopped her, reaching out and cautiously taking hold of her cheek in the palm of his hand. He wore a soft expression that spoke volumes to her, exposing her to all the pain and suffering he endured in life to get to this moment, and she broke down again. She hiccupped softly as he carefully pulled her forward. She lowered her head, leaning it against his chest as she spoke as evenly as she could muster. "You never do, so I'll cry for you." she whispered, and he pulled her closer, hugging her tightly.

"But you don't have to all of this alone, Riza." he mumbled, pulling her away, just enough for him to reach up and brush her bangs out of her face. She gave him a shy smile.

"Of course I do." she whispered, smiling slightly. "Because you're far too lazy to take care of yourself on your own, Roy." she said softly, laughing quietly when he smiled.

"Then I guess there are some things that never change, huh?" he said and she nodded. With that, a light silence fell between them, neither really knowing what to say, nor really wanting to say anything either.

"Ummm... Roy?" He turned his head towards his companion as she rested her head on his chest.

"Yes, Riza?" he asked gently, patiently waiting for her to continue.

"Is this really all about your fear of losing me?" Roy blinked, despite the action being pointless, and paused to consider the thought.

"Initially, yes. Why do you ask?" he replied, but she shook her head, and he almost sensed disappointment in her actions, but he couldn't be sure.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it, I'm sorry." she said softly, but Roy wasn't about to let it go, she was definitely disappointed about something, and he was going to figure it out.

"Come on, now I'm curious!" he said childishly, and she smiled softly, but continued to shake e her head.

"No, really, Roy. It's nothing." she protested, and Roy was about to push on when Black Hayate came trotting back up to them and jumped into Roy's lap. Riza laughed softly, gazing down at her mischievous dog, who only gave her a hopefully look and wagged his tail.

"Oh? Really?" Roy smirked, petting the pup's head softly, before turning his attention back to the beautiful young woman sitting beside him. Riza hesitated, he was planning something, and he knew that she knew it. The only question was _what_ was he planning? She was about to find out.

"Sir..?" she said softly as Roy looked at her teasingly. He smirked, and her stomach dropped, while her heart skipped a few beats.

"If it's really nothing.. then, I suppose this..." he whispered, leaning forward as his hand left Hayate's head and somehow managed to find her cheek in time for him to close his eyes as he breathed out the rest of his sentence. "...wouldn't mean a thing..."

As his words faded in her hearing, Riza felt his lips gently meet hers in a ghost of a kiss. Closing her eyes, Riza moved to respond, but she was too late and he already began to pull away and her eyes opened slightly. She couldn't believe he had just done that, it made no sense!

"...Right?" he finished, wishing more than anything that he could see the blush that grew across her flawless cheeks as she sat speechless beside him. They remained like this for a few moments, and Roy began to worry if he had perhaps gone too far, when she spoke in a soft whisper.

"N-No... sir..." she mumbled, keeping her head down as she heard him chuckle.

"Oh well, what can a guy do, Hayate?" he sighed as he turned his head towards the puppy that remained happily perched in his lap, giving a happy bark in response, before looking to his 'mommy' for some sort of reaction. "Pity... I actually enjoyed it." the man added, and Riza's head snapped up.

"Excuse me?" she blurted, her eyes widening at the smirk that graced the Colonel's lips.

"You heard me, Riza." he teased, and she blushed, when her dog gave one more happy bark, before taking his leave once again, causing Roy to chuckle. "And apparently, so did he."

"Sometimes I swear that dog is _too_ smart." she grumbled, about to turn back to look at Roy, when she felt herself being pulled to her feet. "Roy... please." she scolded him, but he shook his head.

"No, I don't care anymore Riza." he whispered softly as he placed his hands on her waist, before leaning down and resting his forehead to hers when she didn't push him away. "I don't care about any of it anymore."

"...Roy. What's gotten into you? This is crazy talk! You've spent all these years trying to reach your goal, you can't stop now!" she argued, but he simply shook his head.

"Riza. I've become a _blind_ alchemist, the only reason the military hasn't given me the steel-toed farewell is because I'm a ranking officer who helped put an end to all of this madness. Once everything is settled, they'll throw me to the curb and let me live out a life full of remorse and regret." he said with a sigh, but Riza refused to accept his words.

"That's not true, Roy. They aren't going to kick you out unless you doing something like you are now." she protested, but he simply chuckled at the wasted efforts.

"Riza." he said softly, lifting a hand and carefully placing it on her cheek. " All I can _see_ is you." he whispered, and she gasped, eyes wide for only a moment, before they slowly began to close as she leaned up towards him.

"If we get in trouble for this..." she started, only to have Roy interrupted.

"You can blame me..." he whispered, chuckling softly as her arms slid around his neck and she tilted her head.

"I most certainly hope not." she said with a soft laugh, before their lips met.

Maybe change _was_ good after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AND there you have it folks! I've had this written down for over a year, and all though the title has absolutely nothing to do with the story, I like it! haha!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Reviews are very appreciated!**

****~Smash41KMF****


End file.
